No Secrets
by Winterwing3000
Summary: [Oneshot] After hearing bits of their conversation, Zechs couldn't help but feel a little... jealous over popcorn! 6x9


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

No Secrets, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

There was a sharp knock at the bathroom and a muffled voice came from behind it. "Zechs! Hurry up, dinner's almost ready!" 

"Sure." he replied, grabbing a robe and another towel for his platinum hair. There was a loud beep and he heard footsteps rushing to the videophone.

"Preventer Fire here. Oh, Relena! Your brother's just about to get out, you wan-? No, he's fine. Yes, it's great up here in Mars, the productions getting along well. How's everyone else on earth? That's great… yeah, the signal isn't as strong as we thought, and that's why the transmissions are always getting lost. Oh? Really…" Zechs heard Noin walk past the hallway and into the living room, to the kitchenette.

Curious, he stepped out of the steaming room, drying his hair as his bare feet made no sound on the carpet floor. He left behind some droplets of water, but paid no mind to it, it would dry up in a few minutes anyway. His ears perked up when he heard Noin giggle, something she rarely did.

Her soldier training stopped her from being so laid back, especially on the battlefield. She would smile and laugh genuinely on some occasions, but was serious most of the time. However, when they both reached Mars to start on the terra-form project, Noin began to become her old self again. Zechs felt a small smirk come upon his lips, silvery blue eyes crinkling.

"Hmm… I haven't any in years, and Zechs never seemed really interested." His grin dropped a fraction. What was she talking about? Interest? What would he not be interested in? Aside from conquering the ESUN from the past, playing chess and fencing, there were plenty of other things that he was interested in.

Reading was one; another would be quiet time to himself. Although, it seemed that he was getting a bit too much of that lately. Noin appeared to be avoiding him? Usually, they would be working together on a certain part of the Mars base, but now she disappeared every now and then to a different station and worked there by herself, leaving him to work alone. It was obvious that they both wanted to complete the project as soon as possible…

However, was such a rushed pace really necessary?

"That's great! I can't wait, so when will he be coming?" Noin's excitement made him wonder even more. He? Just who was this 'he' that was going to visit them? It wasn't common for a person to come up to this dusty red planet, which was so far from civilization. They had found a water source, but it was scarce so they would need to find another way to generate it. There were too many small mountain ranges on this planet.

"So soon? I don't even have anything prepared! And wouldn't Hilde worry? She loves him so much… are you sure that she knows?" Hilde…? Wasn't that 02's friend? Why would he be coming to visit Noin? And preparation?

Frowning the slightest, Zechs's mind came to a single conclusion after piecing all of the scattered pieces of information together. Noin… was with Duo? And 02's girlfriend didn't know about… this?

At most times, he wouldn't be disturbed that Noin was around men more than women. Most of the students were males back at Lake Victoria, since a female soldier seemed almost as awkward to society. She would mingle into the groups of males quite easily when needed, but kept to herself for the most part. They shared a dorm together as well. So it wasn't uncommon for her to sit there doing her homework while Zechs came out of the shower half-nude.

However the thought about the secretive relationship between Noin and that American gundam pilot bothered him. He always thought that they had something going on, that spending time up here on Mars together meant something. Had he read the signs wrong? Was Noin merely sympathetic to his lone-wolf attitude and decided to stay by him for just a while?

His fist clenched as he stood still, just around the corner to where she was at, still chattering to his younger sister. Irrational as the thought itself was, he could not help but feel… possessive and jealous. What did that boy had to offer that he did not?

He knew her longer, ever since their young childhood. They were the best of friends and would support each other through the impossible if need be. They have a bond stronger than any man could read. And they have a rela—

Did they? Before they graduated from Lake Victoria, they spent a night watching the stars from their room. They were careless teenagers, just barely adults, and things led from one another. It was the day before he was sent off to join Trieze in battle. And he swore…

_I'll be waiting… Zechs._

Had he heard wrong?

"Hmm… Yes, the last time I had some was probably a couple weeks back, but it was pretty dry. No, no… okay, I'll tell Zechs that you called. Say hi to everyone for me. Goodbye Relena." He stepped into the kitchenette after discarding the towel for his hair on a chair in the smaller living room. Maybe it was time… for a small talk.

Catching his footfalls on the linoleum floor, Noin looked over from her shoulder and left the green phone down on the counter. "Relena just called." She informed him. "Duo is coming to visit next… Zechs?"

He quickly took his eyes off her. Was he staring? Deciding to get to the point, he said bluntly, "Why?"

Noin's face drew a befuddled expression before she puts her hands to her hips, disapprovingly. "Why what? Can't friends come a visit us once in a while?"

Taking her words into consideration, he backed down from the sudden attack, though not entirely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

This time, Noin was really confused. What in the world was he talking about? Not telling him sooner that Duo was coming up here for a couple of hours? "About what?"

Sighing, Zechs ran a hand through his nearly white locks, which Noin took as a nervous gesture. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "Zechs… what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What were you and Relena talking about Duo?" he said, taking a slightly indirect course.

"Oh, Duo was just planning to bring some popcorn for us, and Quatre's coming along too. Relena thought that we've been away for too long and thought that we might've been alienated from earth's culture." She said reassuringly, rubbing her thumb gently across his muscles, easing away the tense feelings.

Abruptly, he froze and then looked down into her violet eyes. Duo and Quatre were coming… to bring popcorn…? Recovering from his internal shock, he quickly mumbled, "Oh."

The ex-lieutenant cocked her head to the side, peering straight into his eyes, searching for the problem. Those crystal blue eyes of his never lied to her… after all, the window to the soul were the eyes.

It took her a moment, but she finally realized the problem. Zechs must've eavesdropped on her conversation with the Prime Minister and didn't realize what he was really listening to. Her lips twitched and her eyes sparkled merrily, laughing at him. "You thought that Duo was coming to see me… because we had a relationship?" Noin said teasingly before cracking an amused smile.

The Prince frowned down at his companion. And she found this funny because his thoughts were misdirected? Catching his daunted look, she smiled genuinely at him. "Zechs, I always thought that you knew me the best. And that I've waited too long… So where did the doubt come from?"

"Nowhere." He grunted, crossing his arms. Noin only chuckled at his response and took one of his larger hands into hers. "Well then… how about a small promise? There will be no secrets between us from now on. Pinky swear?"

Zechs looked uncertainly at her hand but linked their pinkies together nonetheless. She nodded. And unexpectedly, she tilted her head and pressed her lips against his lightly.

"No secrets." Noin mumbled in between before Zechs finally responded and drew her closer to him.

**

* * *

AN: **Whoohoo! A Gundam Wing one-shot for my most favourite couple! Review? 


End file.
